New Members A Miraculous FanFic
by Kitty.Nior
Summary: About 380
1. A New Memebr:Miraculous Story Part 1

**Bri and Wilmer Luzuriaga:** Brianna has a long and wavy brown hair, which turns light brown in the sunlight, and with natural bits of dark brown (almost black) streaks in her hair. She has dark brown eyes, which looks like a pool of honey that anyone can get lost in, if they're staring at her. On the other hand, Wilmer has short dark brown hair, with bits of natural light brown streaks in his hair. And he has dark brown eyes as well. Brianna is a creative person who loves to create things but mostly loves to draw and play soccer, also she is very smart and she speaks English, Spanish, and French. Wilmer loves to play sports but mostly soccer, he's good in school too. Their race: Hispanic American (Mother and Father both were born in Ecuador). They lost their parents in a plane crash while returning home to see her daughter, Brianna and their son (Bri's younger brother), Wilmer. When they died, Brianna was was only 13 and Wilmer was only 8, she had a very close and best friend whose name is Jacob Santiago. Her parents, gave Brianna a gift of a jet black choker with a golden bell on it, like what would a cat would wear. Bri and Wilmer had to move to Paris to live with their relatives, the Agrete's Family, (Yes I know; how are they related if they from the race, well their Ancestors, Bri's great great great Grandma moved to Ecuador never moved again but after 3 generations Brianna, Wilmer and her parents moved to the U.S.) Bri would usually wear light seafoam green fuzzy sweater, that shows one of her shoulders, the long sleeves reach up to her fingertips, she also wears ripped jeans with brown boots with white soles at the bottom but shows a bit at the bottom of the boots. Wilmer usually wears a dark blue soccer jersey with a black sport jacket and black leggings with white stripes on the sides with black and white sneakers.

**Present time:** "Bri, who are you texting?" Asked her blonde cousin, Adrein Agreste while passing her bedroom.

"Oh! It's my best friend, Jacob!" exclaimed Brianna. While typing something on her phone.

"Well, it's fine but get ready to go to school with me!" Adrein shouted jokingly to his cousin, who is clearly ready to go. Adrein was finally happy he had company in his house other than Plagg, who complained for cheese. He also remember that Bri's birthday was tomorrow, the 24th and he needed to buy her something… Maybe Marinette can help me! But first I need to introduce her to everyone at school. Adrein thought while walking to Wilmer's bedroom to see if he's ready to go to school too.

"Hey Adrien, after school can we play soccer in the park?" Wilmer asked as Adrein entered his bedroom with Bri following from behind.

"Sure! If I can invite a few of my friends to play too." said Adrein. He look behind, and look at Bri as if he was asking if she wanted to come too. She nodded in agreement. Wilmer grabbed his backpack and followed the teens to dining area to eat breakfast, it was of course delicious. Natalie told everyone their schedule after school. As they headed to the car Brianna screamed of enjoyment. "Oh my gosh!"

"What's wrong?! Is there an akuma?!" Adrein asked as if his Chat Noir instincts kicked in.

" No silly! Jacob texted me that he's moving here! In Paris, in about 2 weeks!" Bri exclaimed. Bri already knew what were akumas because of the attacks that happened in the month that she was here. (She came to Paris in August) Not only she's going to a new school to meet new friends but also her best friend is coming back to her life too!

As they reached to Wilmer's new school, Bri and Wilmer had a small moment of saying goodbye to each other, since it was their first time apart after the traumatic incident. Adrien is finally happy that he found another person that has gone through the same pain as him. Adrien also is happy that Bri is able to trust Adrien and share her emotions and thoughts with him because out of everyone, Bri had the worst because of the bullying from her old school and her fake friends through 3-5th grade and throughout middle school, and ever since she had trust issues. But as she said herself "This choker has helped me so much." but Adrein is questioning the choker that helped Bri, is it another jewel , no it was not in the miracle box, I must ask Ladybug about it. Adrien thought (this is after the season 3 finale)

" Hey Adrian I think we're here." Bri stated, as she tapped on Adrien shoulder who was obviously daydreaming. As they say goodbye to Gorilla, they entered Mrs. Bustier's classroom everyone was staring at Bri, the new girl. Out of all of the questioning looks, one infurious blonde girl pushed everyone away to Bri's direction.

" Who do you think you are?" said the blonde with an angry tone. " and why are you with MY Adrikins?!"

"Chloe, if know this is my cousin Brianna, she came from the U.S. to live with me and my father." Adrein answer for Brianna.

" Why is she living with you don't you have your own parents?" exclaimed Chloes, that's where Chloe messed up, because what Bri said next made everyone upset at Chloe including Adrein.

"My parents are dead," said Bri flatly. But out of the saddened and shocked faces, a bluenette girl came up to Bri and hugged her.

" That's Marinette, Bri." said Adrein with a comforting smile. Marinette let go of Bri, smiling.

" Hi! NIce to meet you." the girls said in usoin, they both stared at each other and laughed.

"Oh and Chloe can you butt out of other people's lives" Marinette angrily said, Bri giggled a bit, and whispered to Marinette; "It's fine. I don't let people like her get the better of me, I grew a tough skin."

During lunch, Marinette invited Bri to eat with the rest of the group to meet. They all met up at Andre's ice cream shop. After everyone got their ice creams, Bri was told before getting her ice cream by Andre " My ice creams will match the person you love the most," as he was making her ice cream he stated " Chocolate with red sprinkle for his hair, mango and strawberry swirl for his clothes, and hazel for his eyes." Hmm. that's strange, I don't know any one with that outfit... Maybe it's Dragonite! Bri thought as she walks to meet everyone; Alya, Nino, Kagami, Luka, Kim, Alix, Julika, and Rose. Bri was a bit nervous but still friendly so they all became friends quickly. As they were talking, Adrein asked to Marinette in private, of course Marinette jumbled with her words but she managed to say yes in the end.

"So what d-do you-u wanted to ask?" ask Mainette. Staring at Adrien while Adrein was trying to get the words out.

"So tomorrow is Bri's birthday and I don't know what to get her. Maybe you can think of something, because you are amazing that these things." Asked Adrien shylingly, scratching his neck hoping to get an answer.

" Oh tomorrow is her birthday I can ask her a few of her likings so I can make her something." Marinette said as if she was thinking of something. Then Adrein's face lit up, because he had an idea.

" What if we made her a beanie?! She always said about her love for beanies but also for cats, too. So if we made a beanie with cat ears, she'll be exatic!" exclaimed Adrein. Marinette agree, and said that we can give it to her and say it was from the both of them.

Later that night, Marinette barely contained herself because Adrein was in HER room! But in the end they had finished and wrapped the gift singed from the both of them. Marinette fell asleep so Adrein picked her up and put her to bed.

Up at Marinette's balcony Adrein transformed into Chat noir and after jumping from roof to roof, he reached his home and saw from the window Brianna crying in her bedroom.


	2. New Member:Miraculous Story Part 2

Authors Note: Bri and Wilmer was sent to their friend's house, Jake's house for 2 years, then to Adrien's home. So now Bri is turning 15 and Wilmer is 10.

In an instant, Chat Noir de-transformed back into Adrien, and rushed down the hall, but he stopped once he heard that another voice was in her room but it spoke Spanish. But Adrien understood each word since he took Spanish class when he was younger so he was fluent.

"M,hija it's going to be fine." Said the unknown voice.

"I-I know b-but it's going to be my f-first birthday without th-them." Bri sobbed. Adrien felt a pang of guilt going through his heart because he knew the pain, when it was his first birthday without his mother. But as he got close to the door he saw through the crack a floating green Kwamii. No, Bri is a superhero as well?! He continued to listen to the conversation.

" You can turn into Kit Cat, and try to join Chat Noir and Ladybug." The green Kwamii stated trying to help Bri.

"But it won't be the same without Dragonite…" Bri continues to sob into her huge cat plushie, Adrien has gotten her the day she came to Paris.

Adrien slowly entered her bedroom, surprising her, Bri quickly hid her kwamii behind her. "Hey Bri… How are you doing?" He asked as he sat down next to her. " And you don't have to hide that magical cat behind you."

"How much did you hear?" Asked Bri shyly, hoping he only heard the first part.

" All if it… why did you never told me?" Asked Adrien, but he knew it was wrong to ask since he didn't tell Bri that he's Chat Noir.

" Well, in NJ, I found out that I was a hero when I was 8, but since there was no baddies to fight, so I have about 4 years to train myself for anything. But when my first mission began I meet my partner, Dragonite." Bri stated, Adrien notice that when Bri said her partner's name she blushed a bit.her tears started to dry. "Oh and this is Emerald." She pointed to the floating Kwamii that was eating empanadas. " She really loves empanadas with Camembert." She giggled. Adrien felt that Plagg had gotten attentive when he heard camembert.

" Oh, and what were you and Marinette were talking about?" Questioned Bri. "Is she your girlfriend?" Bri asked out of curiosity.

"Oh no, no, no. We're just friends, I just needed to ask her something." Adrien said sheepishly. "Hey…. don't change the subject. Why did you stop becoming Kit Cat? Once you came here?" Adrien asked.

"Well, it's because it doesn't feel the same with mi dragoñ" Bri said as she blushed once she said her nickname for him.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Adrien teased. He saw as Bri face turned red as a tomato, and then Bri his her face in her sweater.

"Y-yes." Bri said stilling blushing. "But don't you dare say this to anyone, or I'll tell everyone that you have a crush on ladybug." Bri warned. Then Adrien froze, wait how did she know that I have on Ladybug?! Adrien thought.

"Bri… how do you know that I have a crush on her, which o don't." Adrien stated, but Bri can see the blush forming on his face.

"Well, whenever I pass your room, I see you staring at photos of Ladybug, all lovey dovey." Bri teased but said truthfully, Adrien was flustered. But he blamed himself for not closing his own door.

"But ya, I'm a hero and we were able to catch the person who was akumatizing the people, oh and I have her miraculous to prove it." Bri said as she rummaged through her backpack and took out a familiar box and as she opened it up, it showed a barrette with a hedgehog on it. "She called herself 'The queen of spikes' and if I'm being honest it's kinda a weird name." Bri said as she touched the thing.

"But why not joining Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Adrien asked sadly because he also wanted to fight crime with someone he knew so badly.

"I'm just scared because what if they don't accept me?" Bri said as she started to get paranoid and anxious. "It's just, it feels like I'm replacing Dragonite, and I don't want to do that." She said as she just looking down.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Adrien asked.

"Oh! Umm sure." Bri said, " I'll be listening to some music if you need me." She stated before Adrien entered the bathroom.

"Hey kid what's on your mind?" Plagg asked as he flew out of Adrein's pocket. Adrien was still unsure of what he's gonna ask.

"Should I tell Bri that I'm Chat Noir?" Adrien asked but not to loud for Bri to hear.

"Kid, it's your decision, but if it's from me… I like this girl, not just because she can make any food with Camembert, but she the type of person that can keep a secret, so sure." Plagg stated as he ate a price of cheese.

"I want to trust her, and I do! But like what if it gets her in danger?!" Adrien claimed.

" she had the miraculous longer than you, so I think she can handle herself." Plagg reminded Adrien. It's true… Adrien thought.

"I'm going to tell her!" Adrien decided.as he ran outside of the bathroom he tapped on Bri's shoulder by doing so she jumped and screamed.

"Adrien you scared me!" Bri complained. Hitting him on the arm, but fixed her position so Adrien can have a place to sit down.

"I need to tell you something…" said Adrien slowly. Bri nodded for him to continue. "Ummm… I'm Chat Noir."

"Oh, I know." Stated Bri, calmly. "It's pretty obvious if you ask me." She said as she looked at Adrien.

"Hold up. How did you know I'm chat noir?!" Asked Adrien, worried that he did something that made Bri suspects that He was Chat Noir.

"Well first of all, when I run to check on you in your bedroom to see if you're ok, you're not there. Secondly, you and Chat Noir look very alike. And lastly, when there's akuma attacks, your window is wide open, and we live on the second floor so if you tried to jump out you could've hurt yourself, from both onto the ground and onto the wall. So you must be Chat Noir, and I was right!" Bri claimed.

"Wow, Bri you're the first person to figure out who I am, and that's saying things, you only lived with me for 2 months!" Adrien teased. "But why didn't you say anything, because you know it's dangerous to know who we truly are…" Adrien said, guilty.

"I know that's the point. I didn't want anything bad happened to you, you're the only other family member that cares for me." Bri said sweetly.

"How about I make it up for you, tomorrow me and Bugaboo has patrol, you can come with me and I'll introduce her to you. And don't worry she'll accept you, she's one of the most open and caring person I know." Adrien said as he blushed.

Bri gave Adrien a tight hug and said with tears flowing down her cheeks, " thank you so much Adrien. For everything." Adrien hugged her back, with a warm feeling in his heart.

"Well I think I got to go to sleep since we have school tomorrow but also it will be my birthday." Bri stated as she stood up to lead Adrien out. "Have a good night!"

"Good night, Bri." Adrien said as he left her bedroom. He went to the living room downstairs and saw Natalie, working. "Hey, Natalie. I have a question." He asked.

"Yes, Adrien?" Natalie said as she looked away from her computer. "Shouldn't you be in your bed?" She asked.

"Yes but since tomorrow is Bri's birthday I want to ask you if tomorrow we can get her a pet?" Adrien asked, knowing her answer.

" Adrien you know your father won't allow pets here. But if you promise me that she'll keep it inside her bedroom then yes." Natalie said, Adrien was shocked but happy. He went towards her and showed her a tiny brown dog(the dog is a female), that Bri always asked (yes I know it's ironic that Bri has a cat miraculous but she both love cats and dogs equally. But she wants a dog more.) Natalie looked at his phone then nodded. "I'll make an order right now, so it will come tomorrow."

"And don't worry the dog is known for not growing, so it will be small and easy to hide from Father." Adrien assured her. Natalie made the order, both of them said goodnight to each other. Adrien went to his bedroom, ready to go to sleep, "I can't wait to see Bri's reaction! Goodnight Plagg" Adrien said to Plagg.

"Goodnight kid." Plagg said, as both of them went to sleep, happy birthday Bri. Adrien said.


	3. New Member: Miraculous Story Part 3

Waking up with bed hair, just to go downstairs. Bri ran as fast as she could to see what Natalie needed. " Yes, Natalie what happened?" Asked Bri with a yawn.

"A package has come for you. It's pretty heavy do you want Gorilla to bring it in to your bedroom?" Natalie stayed. Bri shook her head no, and she picked up the package, knowing that she picked up things heavier than that.

"No need, I got this Natalie, but thanks." Said Bri. It was clearly that Natalie was surprised that Bri could pick up something that heavy. As Bri carried the box to her bedroom, Emerald woke up in sour mood, like everyday, "Ugh what is that!" Emerald complained.

"It seems like a gift, but from who?" Bri said, as she opened the box sho found a large, black hexagon box which says " Happy Birthday!" On the top. It's from Jake, thought Bri happily as she could identify his handwriting. As she opened the black box, the sides of the box opened up and should many photos of Bri and Jake together, from kindergarten. She smiled. There was another box. So she opened the smaller box and it showed more photos of them growing up, doing crazy things. At this point Emerald was on her shoulder, as they both giggled at the photos. After 2 more boxes (Yeesh I'm lazy -_-) Bri found a small box that says open me. As she opened the last, she gasped, there was a leather, braided bracelet with a big (not huge) silver, almost black cat paw in the middle, with silver and black beads surrounding it. It's a lacket! Bri thought. As she opened up the paw it's says on one side " For my little princess -Jake" She blushed, of course. But on the other side it was a picture of both of them. It was their favorite picture together. She slipped it on her right wrist and promised to never take it off.

"I guess you are not going to see what he got you." Adrien said as he was at her door. She gasped, but she moved a bit so Adrein can sit.

" OH my gosh! He gave me his favorite hoodie!" Bri exclaimed as she picked it up, it was a large black hoodie with a sewn on heart on the right side of the chest. And in the pocket of the hoodie, fell a small note. She read the note, which said:

"Hey Bri,

Happy Birthday, I hope you miss as much as I miss you. Only 12 more days until I see you again, princesa. Just as a reminder, I'm still in love with you. So you have to get jealous. ;) But other than that, have a great day, stay amazing and caring as you are, and don't let anyone else say otherwise.

Love, Jake "

Bri just stared at the last sentence, hugged all of her gifts and placed the box and the note with everything organized on her shelf with all of her other things that she kept, the things she loved the most. " I'll get ready ok, Adrien?" Bri said. Adrein nodded and left her bedroom. She wore her regular clothes and put on her long purse (that is similar to Marinette's purse but Bri's purse was completely black.) but instead her teal sweater she wore the black hoodie that Jake gave her. And with the bracelet too. She combed her hair and as she picked up her backpack and saw all of the patches she had gotten from her parents, and brother but mostly from Jake. She smiled and she swinged her backpack over shoulder. She went to Wilmer's bedroom with Emerald floating beside her.

"Hey, Briannita. Feliz Cupianos! And hi Emerald!" Greeted Wilmer as they entered his bedroom. Adrien was next to the door, shocked that Wilmer knew about her kawmii. "I'm almost done, I just need to put my clothes on." Wilmer said as he looked down and realized that he was still in his pjs.

"Oh ok, Adrien And I will meet you in dining area." Said Bri, they waved goodbye, and Emerald his in her purse before leaving. And as Bri was walking down the large staircase, Adrein catches up to her and he asked, " Does your brother know that your hero?!" In a whisper. Bri just stared at him for a few seconds, as if she did not understand his question, but she just shook her head.

"Oh no no no. He only knows about my kwamii, nothing else. And that's because I'm afraid to put him in danger… he's the only other family member I have left." She just looked down with painful look on her face, and Adrien agreed with what she said, true if anyone I knew, knows that I'm Chat Noir they'd be in grave danger from Hawk Moth. Adrien thought. As if Bri knew what he was thinking, she continued to say, "I'm afraid that Hawk Moth would know and put him in danger, and cross my heart I will and beat Hawk Moth up, and I'll protect my brother no matter what." Bri clenched her fist, with anger in her eyes. Whoa badass. Adrien thought. " Oh and I noticed that your kawmii didn't eat, maybe give him this," Bri said in a calm tone, handing Adrien an empanada.

" Thanks, also his name is Plagg." Adrien replied, and as he was about to take the empanada, Plagg quickly took it and returned back into Adrien's pocket, but only they noticed and laughed. As they sat at the large dining table talking about random things, Wilmer came down and sat next to Bri, quietly listening to the conversation, and laughed at the funny things. Natalie was standing on the other side of the long table smiling, I knew that bringing them in will make Adrien happy, Natalie thought.

" Since today is Bri's birthday I made a few adjustments to you guys schedule, so now today yoou guys can do whatever you want." Natalie said, and then every single face turned from confusion into thrilled.

" Wow really?!" Bri asked with an excited look on her face, but little does she know that Jake had lied to her and that he was coming to Paris today, but as Dragonite , just to surprise her since he knows how much he meant for her. So he lied that he'd be coming in the next 12 days so she wouldn't be suspicious of why Dragonite and Jake had come in, on the same day. So when Chat Noir is introducing her to Ladybug, Dragonite will make a big entrance.

-During school-

It was during lunch, where Marinette and Adrien called out to Bri, to come see them, a few feet away from the others, since they didn't know that today was Bri's birthday. They both said Happy Birthday to her, and of course she smiled that Marinette remembered that today was her birthday. But then she noticed that Marinette was hiding something behind her back, as if her cat instincts kicked in, she tried to look over to see what was it, but Marinette caught on shifted her body so she couldn't see. "Well since Adrein told me yesterday that today is your birthday, last night worked on something for you…" Marinette started to say, she could tell Bri's dark brown eyes glittered with anticipation. "We decided to make something for you." Adrien said. Mari pulled out a neatly wrapped present with a card on it. "Happy birthday Bri. I hope you like it." Mari said with a shy smile. Bri slowly took the present, thinking it was a trick, but as of her hands has a mind of its own they quickly unwrapped the pese the not wanting to rip the paper and she was in awe. It was a light grey beanie, it was rolled up a bit on the bottom, with light grey cat ears on the top.

" Thank you so much!" Bri exclaimed as she ran and hugged both of them. Since she was a strong hugger, Adrien and Marinette gasped for air big hugged her back. As they let go, they saw Bri crying tears of joy. "Thank you.. really, other than Jake you are the only other people who really care about me." She whimpered. Although Marinette was confused, Adrien understood. Bri slipped on the beanie on the back of her head, leaving the lopsided part of her hair visible in the front, with her long wavy locks going down to her back. She was ecstatic. Her tears dried quickly as they returned back to the others. Everyone gasped at Bri's beanie, she told them it was from Mari and Adrien. Then a very interesting conversation had started.

"Do you like to listen to music?" Luka asked to change the topic and learn more about the girl.

"Well actually I love music!" Bri said. There were many ooo's and aah's from the group. And she continued. "When I was in New Jersey, I was in a duo with my best friend, Jake. I was the singer and he's the guitarist, most of the time, but on the other days we would switch. " She took out her phone and showed them some of the songs them made, that was in a playlist. She pressed play on one of them, thinking that they won't like since only Jake and Bri heard the songs. But she was wrong, everyone loved their songs, they complimented her voice, and the music.

" But if it's only the two of you how do add other instruments?" Kagami asked.

" Well Jake and I are really good with music tech, so he can add any other instruments or overlapping voices, with the same melody and rhythm, so we make these types of songs." Bri explained, showing the app they used and what they had to do, some said that it must've tiring. And it was since Bri had a double life, but they didn't know that.

" Can we see some of the photos of videos of you guys?" Rose asked. Others joined in ask asked to see them. She gave in from the pressure, she scrolled through some photos and showed them, a pic of Bri and Jake taking a selfie from a year ago.

"Whoa, he's hot, Bri. He sure is a keeper." Alix stated. Bri flushed, memories of her dragonsito flooded her mind.

"No, no he just friend. But of course he thinks differently." Bri cleared up, "He has a crush on me, and he would always flirt with me but I got used to it, and I kinda miss it" Bri whispered the last part, hoping no one would hear. Everyone made that look, the one when Adrien would say that Marinette is just a friend. But they all laughed.

As they headed towards class, Bri was distracted teasing Adrien about his crush as everyone else was in class, she bumped into a brunette. Bri fell backwards, but Adrien had caught her so she wouldn't hurt herself. Adrien had became protective of her, like if Bri was the little sister and he was the biggest protective brother. The brunette turned around with a scowl on her face, without acknowledging Adrein's existence she picked up Bri by the collar, " Who do you think you are?" She scowled. Adrien was shocked with anger. But Bri wasn't intimidated she quickly grabbed the girl's free arm and twisted it so she can be one the ground. The girl was in anger but before she can do anything, Adrien was infront of her with raging eyes.

" Oh Adrien, this girl twisted my arm and I did nothing to her." She lied with an evil smile forming. But Adrien won't be having it.

"Lila, don't you dare lie to me, I saw what you did to her." Adrien snarled, he had a tight grip on Lila wrist which made her wince.

"She isn't your girlfriend so why you are protecting her." Lila barked back. Adrien had let her go but with more rage in his emerald green eyes.

" 1 she's my cousin who I care for, and 2 she doesn't have to be someone I know to defend them. Harming innocent people doesn't make it right, Lila!" He growled. Bri put her hand on his shoulder to tell him to calm down and let it go. But he ignored it. "I'm not letting you hurt one of my closest friends, not with Marinette or Bri or anyone for that matter." He warned. But that's when Bri snapped, yes she only knew Marinette for a day but she is one of her first friends here in Paris other than Adrien, and she is very protective of her friends. She pulled back Adren with such force until he was also shocked.

"No one, on my watch hurts my friends, Lila" Bri barked, she raised her fist about to hit Lila, who was pale from what Adrien said. But Adrien grabbed Bri's arm, inches away from Lila's face.

"Don't waste your energy on her, let's go to class we have 2 minutes." Adrein said flatly. Bri had relaxed and followed Adrein to class, leaving Lila behind. Oh Bri, you don't know what you had gotten yourself into. Lila thought while she walked to her class, it was the different direction from Bri's and Adrien's class.

-After School-

Bri was still mad at Lila but reassured Adrien that she was fine and wasn't hurt. And both of them played with Wilmer in a video game. As they got home, both of them and Wilmer said hello to the same 2 people, but stopped when they saw Gabriel at the top of the staircase. " Good evening children" He said flatly.

"Good afternoon, Father." Adrein said potilty.

" Good afternoon, Uncle." Bri said nervously, hoping that Wilmer won't mess up like last time.

" Hi, Uncle Gabriel" Wilmer said hoping that he won't get the same questioning yet angered face from Gabriel. But her didn't so everyone relaxed a bit.

"Wilmer you are excused." The moment he said that Wilmer rushed up the stairs to his room. " Brianna and Adrien I heard something happened in school." Gabriel said, it sends shivers through their spines, what did we do? Both of them thought.

But Bri spoke up first, " Yes Uncle, there was a girl, named Lila I accidently bumped into her and then she picked me by the collar threatening me but then Adrien defended me, but then she said something that mad me mad, I'm sorry Uncle." Adrien never saw this confidence from Bri but he was happy.

" Adrien, isn't that girl came in here to help you?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, Father" Adrien responded.

"Then, I don't want her near you or anyone in this household. Got it?" Gabriel said, expecting them to say no.

"Yes!" Both of them said in usion. " I-I mean yes father." Adrein stated.

"Yea, I m-meant yes, Uncle." Bri corrected herself. Gabriel was surprised, but had let them go. Both of them rush to Bri's bedroom.

"So what are doing." Adrien asked in relived of what hid father had said.

"You're going to meet my best friend." Bri said as she gave Emerald and Plagg, that flew out of their owner pockets empanadas. She grabbed her computer and set it on her bed and she patted down her bed so Adrien can lay down.

" But isn't it 8 pm there? Isn't he sleeping?" Adrien asked since the time zone.

" He sleeps later, anyways later don-" Bri was cut off by a faint bark on the other side of her bed. She went to see and there was a puppy in a box. She raised the doggy up and smiled. She looked over at Adrien who gave her a smile.

" Thanks Adrien." Bri said as her voice cracked, the puppy was licking her face and she sat down on the bed, Emerald and Plagg had a disgusted look at first but then shugged it off and continue to eat.

"What are you going to name her?" Adrien asked.

" Bebe." Bri replied and once she said her name Bebe looked at her ready for a command.

She kept Bebe next to her as she opened up her computer, and went to facetime and started calling Jake, as she waited she shifted Bebe's position so she can be between Arein and herself, they petted her and laughed when she barked.

"Bri? How is it there in the city of love~" Jake greeted her from the screen.

Jake Santiago: (You can skip this but it will describe him better)He's 15 years old (He was born in July 15th and Bri was born in September 24th) He's about 3 inches taller than Bri. (He's 5' 9" and Bri is 5' 6") He has almost black spiky but very soft hair with a fade of dark brown hair, both Bri and Jake got a small part of their hair dyed this dirty blonde, so they could remember each other (FOr him it was the tips of his hair and Bri had it on the part of her lopsided hair with the most hair from her scalp to the bottom from that portion of hair). He has these hazel eyes, which Bri think that they're pretty. He still has his parents which make Bri sad sometimes but got the thought that they're her second parents who she can talk to. Jake usually wears this dark red shirt with stars at the bottom and a black leather jacket, with the sleeves rolled up. Also he wears dark blue jeans with brown and black sneakers. They were best friends before they were even born, their mothers were best friends since high school, so they shared most of their life together. They would protect each other from bullies when they were younger, and he was there when Bri was hurt. They knew everything about each other, so it was obvious that he grew a crush on her. On the same day where Bri' father gave her the choker, he also gave a braclet with the colors of dark red on it. So he is also a hero, his name is Dragonite and his kwamii's name is Inferno who only eats spicy hot cheetos or takis. Since they made the band, he got to know more of Bri and how they both can play the guitar and sing. He loves to play video games and sports, so he grew like a big brother for Wilmer. And he like to do music and works well with computers.

" Hey Jake, how are you?" Bri giggled. "Thanks for the gifts, including your hoodie. I miss you, pendejo." Bri said. She could've sworn she saw him blush but she blamed it on the bad connection.

"Aww mi princesa misses her knight in shining armour how sweet." Jake teased.

"More like coward in a cardboard suit." She laughed.

"That's mean princesa." Jake said as he dramatically put his hand over his chest. Adrien could see by the side how they acted, he must really love her Adrien thought.

"Aside that, but Jake I like you to meet someone, come over here Adrien and you to Bebe." As she said those words Jake felt a pang in his heart, d-did she found a boyfriend? Jake thought panicky, But a small puppy and a blonde showed up.

" Ok but who is Adrien and who is Bebe." Jake said with a confused but a bit hurt face.

"My cousin here is Adrein and this adorable puppy is Bebe, I got her today." Bri had clarified, Jake was relieved, now he had to wait about 2 weeks to see her again, so he is now in his new bedroom in Paris trying to lie to Bri about being in Nj, he hated lying to her but he had to do it to protect his identity from her.

"Nice to meet you." Adrien greeted.

Jake laughed, "Bro, you don't have to be so formal, call me Jake."

"Oh ok, hey Jake." Adrien said a bit more relaxed.

"Oh and how's Wilmer, still loves soccer?" Jake asked changing his attention to Bri, she always took his breath away, "O-oh and nice beanie, it suits you." he complimented.

"Yes, he still does and thanks." Bri said with a sweet voice, which put Jake in awe. The 3 of them talked about radom things for about an hour and half when Bri said "Hey Jake, I think it's time that we say goodbye for now, it must be pretty late back there?" At first Jake looked confused but then remembered about the lie and nodded.

"Oh ya, have a good night, Princesa. And good night Adrien." Jake said with a forced yawn.

"Ok, bye Chulito." Bri teased, it was her nickname for him.

"Bye dude." Adrien said.

As Bri closed her computer and put Bebe to bed, Adrien asked her, "Are you ready for your first day of patrol?"

"Absolutely." Bri said excitedly, with a sparkle in her eyes.


End file.
